


Revelations

by NorahBolt56



Series: Alternate Universe [3]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: This is the third instalment in my alternate universe series In this part, Kate reveals some exciting news to her and Harry's son and Harry and Kate while away some hours together ;)





	Revelations

Kate fished her keys out and unlocked the front door of her London home as her driver brought her bags in for her. She was glad to be finally home, especially knowing who was waiting for her and the happy news she had for him – news he had waited thirteen years to hear. As she thought of the events of the past week or so a wry smile crossed her face at the strange workings of fate. “Hello Miss O’Casey, welcome home mam,” her housekeeper Betty greeted her. “Thanks Betty, it’s good to be home,” Kate replied warmly. Betty nodded then said with a smile, “He’s upstairs waiting for you.”

Kate returned the smile then went to the bottom of the stairs and called, “Harry..,” her heart swelling with love and her eyes misting with emotion. He came down the stairs and as his familiar blue eyes twinkled at her a smile lit up her face.  She ran to him and embraced him, running her hand through his thick jet black hair, brushing back the unruly lock that always fell across his forehead. He returned the embrace just as tightly then looked at her with a lopsided grin crossing his face.

“Mum, I’m so glad you’re home – I missed you,” her thirteen year old son exclaimed as she planted a kiss on his cheek. “I missed you too sweetheart – so much,” she replied gazing into his deep blue eyes that reminded her so much of his father’s.

“So how was America? How did the concert go?” he asked excitedly as they went into the living room and sat down.  Kate hesitated for a moment, choosing her words carefully. “It was …interesting. The concert went well – with a few surprises thrown in,” she remarked a little ruefully. “Actually Harry I’ve brought home a surprise for you,” she stated sincerely as he looked at her excitedly. “Really Mum? What is it?”

At that a smile crossed Kate’s face as she took his hands, with their long slender fingers just like his father’s,  in hers. Harry looked at her a little quizzically, wondering what was going on and what his surprise was. She paused for a moment then looked at him with a smile, “Not what, but who Harry.”

In response to his confused look Kate took a breath then said, “It’s your Dad Harry.”

Her son looked at her, stunned for a moment. “My Dad?” he repeated, his voice a choked whisper as his mother nodded. “But.. but I thought you didn’t know where he was?”

“I didn’t, but as fate would have it our paths crossed while I was in LA . We ah.. realized a few things when that happened like how much we meant to each other and I told him about you. So naturally he wanted to meet you and get to know you,” Kate explained gently as young Harry was silent for a few moments , taking it all in. He focused his gaze on the floor for a few moments then looked back up at Kate, his blue eyes brimming with tears. “He’s here in London?” he asked as Kate nodded and ran a loving hand through his hair. “He’s staying at a hotel tonight but I’ve invited him over for dinner tomorrow night so you two can meet. I know it’s a lot to take in Harry but I think you’re going to love him and he you – in fact he already does. He was so happy and proud when I told him about you sweetheart.”

“He was?” Harry Junior asked as a hopeful smile crossed his face and his tears spilt down his cheeks. Kate wiped his tears away as well as a few of her own then took his face in her hands, “Of course he was kiddo and when he meets you he’ll be even happier.”

“I can’t wait to meet him too,” Harry Junior confessed with a watery smile which was mirrored by his mother. Although she’d done the best she could for him over the years, she knew growing up without a father for thirteen years hadn’t been easy for him.  “I know sweetheart, I know. We’re finally going to be a complete family Harry,” she stated happily as she hugged him to her and kissed the top of his head, marveling at how the dream she had had for so long had finally come true – Harry Senior coming back to them..

                                ****************************************************

That night after telling their son the news, Kate was lying in bed but found sleep eluding her. It was the first night she had spent not wrapped in Harry’s arms since they had reunited and she found she couldn’t go to sleep without feeling his arms around her, without hearing his voice. As if reading her mind the phone suddenly rang next to her bed. “Hello?” she answered it, wondering who it could be at that time of night. “Hi Katie,” she heard Harry’s voice on the other end of the line as a smile crossed her face. “I didn’t wake you did I?” he asked. “No..I couldn’t sleep actually,” she replied. “Neither could I,” Harry confessed.

“So..how did Harry take the news?” he asked the question that had been on his mind all night. “Good, good..he was a bit shocked at first but he was happy and excited about it. He can’t wait to meet you,” Kate replied. “Really?” Harry asked and Kate could just envisage the grin spreading across his face. “Yes really,” she reassured him with a laugh. “So I said you’ll come over for dinner tomorrow night so you can meet each other,” she added as Harry agreed. They were silent for a few moments, both wondering how their son was going to react to meeting his father for the first time. Harry then sighed, “I miss you babe. I wish I was holding you right now.” 

“I miss you too Harry,” Kate whispered back. “That’s why I couldn’t get to sleep I think – I need to be in your arms,” she admitted. “And I need you in them O’Casey,” Harry replied. “I will be – soon,” Kate stated as smiles crossed both their faces and an idea started forming in her head. “Good – this bed is too big without you in it,” Harry chuckled as did Kate.

“So what’s your room like anyway?” she asked which puzzled him a little. “Oh it’s nice enough I guess – they put me on the twentieth floor so I’ve got a view at least,” he replied as Kate mentally filed that bit of information away. “Be a better view if you were here though Katie,” he quipped as she laughed, “Hold that thought tiger.”

************************************************************

The next morning after Harry Jnr left for school Kate set about putting her plan into action. “Betty would you mind if I borrowed your car for a few hours?” she asked her housekeeper. “I just want to pop into the city and I’d rather not be recognized and I think my car might be a bit of a giveaway,” she explained in reference to her high powered black Maserati. Betty smiled understandingly as she readily agreed and gave Kate her keys. “Thanks Betty – I owe you one,” Kate replied with an excited grin as she grabbed the bag she’d packed a couple of things in, then telling Betty she’d be back before young Harry got home from school she bade her farewell. Betty said goodbye to her with an amused smile on her face, wondering what had got into her employer – ever since she’s come back from Los Angeles the day before she seemed to be on an absolute high, which Betty was very glad to see. She had worked for Kate for a long time and felt that if anyone deserved some happiness she did.

Kate hopped into the car donning a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap as she did so then drove to the hotel where Harry was staying. Instead of pulling up out the front though she pulled around the back and parked near the service entrance , observing some hotel employees going in and out.  She got out of the car and grabbed the cardboard box she’d packed in her bag. Not wanting to attract attention to herself so no-one would recognize her she pulled the cap down low and followed one of the employees through the door, slipping in before anyone noticed her, resurrecting the skills that the man she was heading to see had taught her a long time ago on the streets of Brixton.

Trying to hide a grin, she made her way through to the main lobby of the hotel, hoping her plan would work and no-one would recognize her as Kate Kelly. She strode purposefully up to the front desk and greeted the desk clerk in a Cockney accent. “Mornin’ mate -wondrin’ if you can help me? See I get into work this morning and me boss says I have to deliver this here package right away to some high flyer called Harry something or other who’s staying ere – but the problem is he was in a hurry right, so he didn’t tell me this bloke’s last name or what room he’s in or nuffin, only the name of this ere hotel and that’s he’s staying on the twentieth floor.”

The young man looked at the woman who was standing before him chewing gum and wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap and a t-shirt and jeans. He wasn’t sure but she looked kind of familiar. “Do I know you?” he asked curiously as Kate thought quick on her feet. “No I don’t think so – but would you like to handsome?” she quipped cheekily and he looked a bit taken aback at first but then an interested grin crossed his face. “Tell you what – how’s about you help me out with getting this guy’s room number and maybe I can help you out with somethin’ hey?” she added as she winked at him and leant a bit closer towards him and his grin got a bit wider. “Harry something you said?” he asked as she nodded. He checked the records and then said, “Oh yeah I remember this guy checked in yesterday and his name was Harry..here we are.. Harry Bogart..funny name hey? Wonder if he’s related to that actor bloke?”

At that Kate tried to stifle a grin. ”Oh you never know,” she laughed. “Yes he’s probably that ‘high flyer’ your boss was talking about – talked with a toff accent and all,” he went on as Kate nodded. “Hmm sounds about right,” she replied. “He’s in room 2007,” the desk clerk informed her as she smiled and thanked him. “So um what’s your name? Can I get your number?” he then asked her hopefully. “I tell you what mate, once I make this delivery we’ll see what we can do about that hey?” Kate replied with a promising look as she cracked her gum and then sauntered off, feeling a little bit guilty for leading him on, but she was a woman on a mission and he was prepared to do whatever it took to achieve her goal.

Meanwhile Harry was in his hotel room, bored out of his brain as he flicked through the tv channels hoping to find a good movie to watch. He was full of nervous energy even though he had slept fitfully after talking to Kate. He missed her so much it was like a physical ache and he couldn’t wait to be with her tonight. And to finally meet his son - a thought that both excited and terrified him. After not finding anything decent on the tv he decided to go for a walk - he was just about to open the door when he heard a knock on it. “Yes?” he called out before opening the door. Still using the Cockney accent in case anyone came along, Kate replied, “Hi I’ve got a delivery for ya.”

“What? I didn’t order any delivery,” he replied as he opened the door curiously to find Kate standing there. “You might not have ordered it but I’m here to deliver,” she replied cheekily as the ‘O’Casey grin’ as he had always called it, lit up her face. “Katie! What are you doing here?” he exclaimed, very pleasantly surprised, recognizing her immediately. “I thought we were seeing each other tonight?” he laughed. “We are..but I couldn’t wait till tonight to see you Harry,” she confessed as a lopsided grin spread across Harry’s face. “I know the feeling,” he confessed.

“So are you going to invite me in or do I have to stand out here all day?” Kate laughed. With that Harry pulled her into his arms, closing the door behind her. “C’mere woman,” he chuckled as his lips found hers. They kissed hungrily for a few minutes and then Harry pulled away from her for a moment or two and Kate looked at him puzzled. “What’s wrong?” she asked, a little worriedly. “Nothing – just taking care of something Katie,” Harry quipped as he opened the door just long enough to put the Do Not Disturb sign on it. “Good idea,” Kate stated with a grin as he grinned back at her and pulled her back into his arms. “Now where were we?” he asked, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously at her. “About here I think Harry,” Kate murmured as she pulled his head back down to hers and they were soon lost in each other..

Sometime later Harry collapsed exhausted back on the bed. ”My God O’Casey – what you do to me woman!” he exclaimed with a chuckle as he put an arm around her and she lay across his chest, “Trust me I know the feeling Harry,” Kate laughed as she tried to get her breath back. “I feel like it’s 1969 all over again,” he admitted as Kate nodded. “Sure you can keep up old man? You’re not as young as you used to be you know,” she replied with a cheeky grin as she ran a hand over his chest. “Who are you calling old?” Harry laughed as he playfully flipped her over. “Well they do say men hit their sexual peak at seventeen but women don’t hit theirs until they’re in their thirties,” Kate stated, trying to keep a straight face at the look on Harry’s as she linked her arms around his neck. ”Oh is that right is it? Well I’ll just have to disprove that theory eh?” he said with a mischievous wiggle of his eyebrows as he covered her body with his own and before too long Kate was sighing as a satisfied smile spread across her face, “Okay I think we can officially toss that theory out the door,” as Harry shot her a lopsided grin.

They spent the next few hours wrapped in each other’s arms, taking each other over the edge numerous times, only taking a break to order some room service for a late lunch. “Champagne Harry?” Kate asked with a grin. “My we have come a long way from the streets of Brixton haven’t we?” she laughed as Harry grinned at her. “Indeed we have O’Casey, indeed we have. In fact we’ve come full circle don’t you think?” Harry replied as Kate nodded in agreement. “And we do have something to celebrate don’t we?” he added as he arched an eyebrow at her and dipped a strawberry into his glass then brought it to Kate’s lips. She took a bite and then kissed him, saying, “We certainly do Harry.”

As they ate and drank their glasses of champagne they talked and laughed. “I can’t wait to meet our son tonight,” Harry stated then added a little worriedly, “What if he doesn’t want to know me Katie? I mean I can hardly blame him – after all I haven’t been there for the two of you for thirteen years,” he voiced his fears and regrets.

Kate smiled at him as she put her arms around him. “Relax Harry – he’s gonna love you. After all who wouldn’t hey?” Kate reassured him and then as she looked at her watch she realized the time. “Speaking of our son – I have to go so I can get back before he gets home from school,” she said somewhat reluctantly as she got out of bed and started getting dressed. Harry lay on the bed watching her, a boyish grin crossing his face. “Do you really have to go?” he asked as he trailed a long, slender finger down one of her arms, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously at her. “’Fraid so if I don’t want to have to explain to him while I’m late,” Kate replied as she gave him a meaningful look then added with a laugh, “And stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” Harry replied, faking innocence as his grin got a bit wider. Kate shook her head at him and laughed at his cheekiness as she leant over and kissed him. “I’ll see you tonight tiger.”

“That you will O’Casey,” he replied then reluctantly let her go as she grabbed the rest of her things then went to leave. Just as she was about to walk out the door Harry jumped up off the bed and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her back for one last kiss. “Harry..I gotta go,” she laughed softly as she ran a hand over his cheek. “Okay get out of here Katie,“ he chuckled as he covered her hand with one of his own. “He’s the only other guy I’ll let you go for you know,” he said with a grin as she nodded, returning the grin. “I love you Katie,” he whispered in her ear as he hugged her. “I love you too Harry,” Kate replied as she hugged him back then added, “And our son will too.” With that she flashed him a grin then donning the baseball cap & sunglasses again she disappeared out the door as he stood there watching her walk down the corridor, unable to wipe the smile off his face..


End file.
